Wasiat?
by princess nanachan
Summary: Republish! Wasiat yang mempertemukan kembali kakak dan adik kandung. HOMIN. INCEST


_"Chami, dengarkan hyung.. Mungkin saat ini kita akan tinggal terpisah, kau tinggal dengan eomma dan hyung dengan appa.. Tapi hyung janji, suatu saat nanti, kita pasti akan tinggal bersama lagi!"_

_"Janji? Yuno hyung akan tinggal dengan Chami lagi?"_

_"Ne, hyung janji! Chami jangan nakal ne?"_

_"Eum! Chami tidak akan nakal! Chami juga akan jaga eomma! Hyung tenang caja!"_

_Changmin kecil tersenyum manis hingga menampilkan semburat merah tipis di pipi chubby-nya._

_Dan Yunho pun membalas senyuman manis itu dengan senyuman lembutnya. Pertanda bahwa ia sangat menyayangi sang adik kecil._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Wasiat?~**

**..An alternate universe fanfiction..**

**HOMIN (Yunho x Changmin)**

**Warn : Yaoi, Typo's, Incest**

**The names and character belong themself, but the story is Mine!**

**Don't Plagiat! Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Maafkan aku hyung.. Hiks..hiks.. Aku tidak bisa menjaga eomma"_ Changmin menangis terisak di sambungan teleponnya dengan Yunho. Ia mengabarkan bahwa sang ibu meninggal karena kecelakaan.

13 tahun berpisah, akhirnya Yunho harus menginjak kampung halamannya kembali di Gwangju untuk mendatangi pemakaman ibunya.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Chami.. Ini salah hyung.. Hyung yang tidak bisa menjaga kalian" Yunho berusaha menenangkan sang adik yang masih terisak.

"Hyung juga belum mengabarimu satu hal. Karena hyung rasa saat itu kau belum cukup usia untuk mengetahui hal ini.. Tapi sekarang, kau sudah 18 tahun.. Jadi sudah saatnya kau tahu.."

_"Hiks..hiks.. Apa hyung?"_

"Appa meninggalkan hyung untuk tinggal bersama istri barunya di Jepang"

**Deg!**

_"J-jadi.." _ucap Changmin lirih

"_Ne_, selama ini hyung tinggal sendiri di sini. Untunglah hyung selalu mendapat beasiswa dalam sekolah. Hyung juga bekerja paruh waktu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari.. Tapi lihatlah hyung sekarang. Hyung sudah menjadi arsitek ternama di negeri ini. Hyung sudah punya banyak uang. Jadi mulai sekarang, kita akan tinggal bersama lagi.. Hyung akan tepati janji kita dulu.. Chami masih ingat kan janji kita untuk bersama kembali?"

_"Ne, Chami selalu ingat janji hyung.. Chami juga tahu siapa hyung sekarang.. Karena Chami adalah fans nomor 1 hyung! Tapi..."_

"Tapi apa, Chami?"

_"Ini mengenai wasiat eomma.. Eomma bilang, aku harus memberitahu wasiat ini di saat yang tepat.. Dan, Chami belum siap hyung.."_

"Hhh.. Ya sudah, tak apa kalau kau belum siap menyampaikan wasiat eomma.. Yang penting, kita bertemu besok saat pemakaman eomma, _Arra_?"

"..."

Tak ada jawaban dari Changmin di seberang sana karena Changmin memang ragu untuk menjawabnya.

"Chami?"

"..."

"Kau dengar hyung?"

_"A-ah Ne.."_ jawab Changmin terpaksa.

"_Ne_, kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok sayang.. Hyung sayang Chami.. _Saranghae_.."

_"N-ne.. S-Sarang..hae.."_

Yunho pun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan sang adik tercinta.

_'13 tahun kita berpisah.. Seperti apa kau sekarang, Chami? Apa kau tetap manis seperti dulu?'_

Yunho tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan wajah menggemaskan sang adik tercinta saat Changmin berusia 5 tahun.

Saat terakhir mereka bertemu..

Saat mereka harus dipisahkan akibat perceraian kedua orang tua mereka.

.

.

.

_"Yeob—"_

"Chami, kau dimana?" Yunho yang sungguh tak sabar untuk bertemu sang adik segera panik untuk menghubungi Changmin.

Sebab, sejak 15 menit yang lalu ia mengitari pemakaman yang penuh orang itu, ia tak menemukan sesosok pun yang mirip dengan adik kecilnya.

_"A-aku.."_

"Kau dimana, Chami? Hyung sudah di pemakaman.. Bahkan jenazah eomma sudah dikebumikan 5 menit yang lalu!" nada suara Yunho semakin panik saat ia melihat kerumunan orang mulai berpendar sepi.

_"Aku.. d-di.."_

"Ck! Katakan saja kau dimana, Chami? Biar hyung yang menghampirimu!"

_"Aniiii! Hyung tidak perlu kesini! Kita bertemu di rumah eomma saja.. Hyung masih ingat jalannya kan?"_

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban sang adik yang terpaut usia 7 tahun darinya itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Chami? Memangnya kau dimana sekarang!"

_"Sudah! Pokoknya hyung tidak perlu banyak tanya! Hyung pergi saja sekarang!" _jawab Changmin sedikit memerintah pada Yunho.

"Hhh.. Baiklah, tapi kita tidak punya banyak waktu, Chami! Kita harus segera ke Seoul.. Pesawat kita berangkat 3 jam lagi"

_"Ne.. Arraseo! Hyung tidak perlu khawatir! Lebih baik hyung pulang ke rumah eomma sekarang! Kuncinya sudah aku titipkan pada ahjumma Cho pemilik kedai ramyun di seberang rumah kita"_

"_Ne_.. Sampai bertemu di sana"

Yunho pun terpaksa melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pemakaman ibunya.

Namun sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari pemakaman itu, ia sempat melihat seorang wanita muda yang tinggi dan langsing dengan rambut cokelat ikal panjang, berdiri tak jauh dari pemakaman ibunya.

Mata bulatnya terlihat sembab dan merah, memperlihatkan bahwa ia habis menangis dalam waktu yang lama.

Melihat wajah manis wanita itu, Yunho jadi teringat... adiknya.

_'Ah tidak! Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? Chami itu laki-laki!'_ batin Yunho dan meninggalkan pemakaman itu dengan langkah yang pasti.

.

.

"Chami! Kau dimana, sih?! Hyung sudah menunggu sejam di rumah! Kau tahu kan pesawat kita sebentar lagi berangkat! Jadi cepat pulang! Atau kau mau hyung tinggal,eoh?"

Yunho yang terlihat kesal memilih sedikit mengancam sang adik.

_"Emm hyung.. Hyung lihat kan 2 koper yang ada di ruang tamu?" _tanya Changmin ragu dari seberang sambungan telepon.

"Ne?" Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya melihat 2 buah koper ukuran besar yang ia yakini milik sang adik.

_"Bisakah hyung bawakan koperku itu ke bandara?"_

"Mwo?! Memangnya kau dimana sekarang?!"

_"A-aku.. Di.. Bandara. Hehee"_

"Yak! Jung Changmin! Aishhh!"

Kemarahan Yunho pun telah mencapai puncaknya menghadapi kekurang ajar-an sang adik tercinta.

Ia tak habis pikir. Kenapa adiknya terkesan seperti —menghindar darinya?

.

.

Yunho kembali meraih ponselnya dengan kesal dan tak sabaran.

Setelah dengan terpaksa melakukan _boarding pass_ untuk 2 buah koper sang adik, Yunho kini harus dilanda kepanikan yang luar biasa mengingat pesawat sebentar lagi akan _take off_ dan Changmin belum juga menampilkan batang hidungnya yang mancungnya berlebihan itu.

_"Yeob—"_

"Yak! Jung Changmin! Kau dimana, hah?! Hyung sudah di dalam pesawat sekarang!"

_"Ne, hyung.. Aku tahu.. Aku melihatmu tadi.."_

"Mwo?"

Yunho memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan tak menemukan siapapun yang mirip dengan adik kecilnya.

Ia frustasi.

Benar-benar frustasi.

Kalau adiknya melihatnya dari tadi, kenapa ia tidak menyapa Yunho?

_"Hyung matikan saja handphonenya. Sebentar lagi pesawat akan take off"_

"Yak! Kau dim—"

Ucapan Yunho terpaksa diputus karena Changmin memutuskan sambungan telepon terlebih dahulu.

"_Dear passenger, please be ready for _bla bla bla..." Sang pramugari mulai memberi peringatan dan Yunho mulai gila.

Kesabarannya benar-benar di ujung tanduk saat sang adik belum juga muncul di hadapannya.

Dan saat kemarahannya benar-benar akan meluap, seorang wanita yang familiar dengan seenak hati duduk di samping Yunho, yang seharusnya menjadi tempat duduk untuk sang adik, Changmin.

Wanita muda berambut panjang ikal dan berwarna cokelat muda.

Yunho sudah bersiap akan memaki wanita itu sampai akhirnya sang wanita menoleh serta menatapnya lembut dan tersenyum manis padanya.

"Annyeong...hyung!"

"MWO?!"

.

.

"Eungh.." Changmin bergelung dengan nyamannya di lengan dan bahu sang kakak.

Tanpa menyadari tatapan lapar sang kakak yang ingin memaki sekaligus 'memakannya'.

Eh?

Bagaimana tidak?

Sang adik terlihat sangat manis bahkan saat ia tertidur dengan lelapnya di pelukan Yunho.

Tak memperdulikan amarah Yunho yang meluap-luap mendapati kenyataan bahwa sang adik lelaki tercintanya melakukan _cross dressing_ sebegitu parahnya.

Sampai-sampai ia terlihat sangat cantik dan —seksi.

Sungguh, sesampainya di Seoul, Yunho ingin memakaikan berlapis-lapis mantelnya untuk menutupi tubuh indah dan seksi adiknya itu yang hanya berbalut _black dress_ yang ketat.

Ia ingin sekali memarahi sang adik, tapi itu tak mungkin ia lakukan di dalam pesawat.

Jadilah Yunho harus ekstra bersabar menahan amarahnya yang sudah memuncak di ubun-ubun kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Ayo cepat jalan!" Yunho menarik, ah tidak, menyeret sang adik untuk segera memasuki taksi sesampainya di Seoul.

"Tunggu hyung! Kakiku sakit.." Rajuk Changmin dengan manja sambil menunjukkan kakinya yang berbalut _stilleto_ merah terang.

"Hah! Menyusahkan!"

Yunho yang sudah tak sabar akhirnya memilih untuk menggendong sang adik _bridal style_.

Dan Changmin pun akhirnya mengalungkan tangan kanannya di leher sang kakak dan tangan kirinya menarik troli yang berisikan 2 buah koper miliknya.

"Kau wangi sekali,hyung" bisik Changmin di telinga Yunho. Membuat sang kakak sedikit bergidik dan membangunkan 'sesuatu' di bawah sana.

"Diam! Atau kucium kau!"

**Deg!**

Changmin membelalakkan matanya mendengar ancaman kakaknya yang terdengar frontal dan berbahaya itu.

Changmin pun langsung memilih untuk mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat. Walaupun di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia cukup senang mendengar ancaman sang kakak yang terlihat sangat tampan bila dipandang dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Kalau kau menatapku seperti itu terus, kupastikan kau akan jatuh cinta padaku!"

_Blush!_

Wajah Changmin kontan memerah mendengar ucapan sang kakak dan memilih untuk menundukkan pandangannya seketika.

.

.

.

"Ini.."

Changmin menyerahkan sebuah surat resmi dari badan pencatatan pernikahan di Korea Selatan.

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya dan memandang bingung ke arah Changmin.

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan acara makan malam mereka di apartemen mewah milik Yunho. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja Changmin menyodorkan sebuah surat resmi yang ia keluarkan dari dalam kamarnya.

Sementara Yunho masih memandang Changmin dengan sedikit terpesona, karena saat ini Changmin memakai gaun tidur yang cukup transparan. Sebaliknya, Changmin mengerutkan alisnya pertanda bahwa ia sedang serius memandang Yunho.

"Kenapa diam saja hyung? Ayo cepat baca!" Changmin sedikit melirikkan matanya ke arah surat yang ia sodorkan agar Yunho segera melihat dan membacanya.

Namun alih-alih membacanya, Yunho malah menghembuskan nafas beratnya dan menggeser kembali kertas tersebut ke arah Changmin.

"Hhh.. Apalagi ini, Chami? Bisakah kau tidak membuatku stres beruntun seperti ini?" Yunho balik menatap tajam Changmin. Membuat Changmin bergidik takut sendiri ditatap seperti itu.

Changmin tahu pasti, kakaknya itu sudah menumpuk amarah sejak pagi tadi.

"I-itu.. Surat wasiat eomma.."

"MWO?!" Yunho sukses membolakan matanya yang sipit itu.

Walaupun ia tidak membaca seluruh isi kertas tersebut, tapi sekilas tadi ia melihat jelas bahwa itu adalah akta pernikahan!

"Jelaskan pada hyung, apa maksudnya ini Chami?" Yunho memijat pelipisnya dengan cukup keras, pertanda bahwa kepalanya terasa amat berat dan pusing.

"Eomma... ingin... k-kita" Changmin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, takut kalau setelah ini Yunho benar-benar akan marah besar padanya.

"—menikah" sambung Changmin lirih.

**BRAKK!**

Changmin tersentak saat Yunho tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan menggebrak meja makan itu.

"Jung Changmin!"

_Meledaklah amarah Yunho._

"Pertama, kau sudah membuatku kesal karena mempermainkanku selama pemakaman tadi. Kedua, tiba-tiba aku harus bertemu dengan adik laki-lakiku yang berubah menjadi..WANITA?! _Oh GOD!_ Dan ketiga, AKU? Menikah denganmu?! Kau gila!"

_Tap tap tap_

**BRAK!**

Setelah membentak Changmin, Yunho berlalu ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

Membuat Changmin hanya bisa membeku dan setelahnya, bahunya bergetar.

"_hiks..hiks_.."

Changmin melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan membenamkan kepalanya di sana. Bahunya bergetar hebat karena ia menangis terisak.

_Cross dressing_ ini bukanlah keinginannya.

Ini adalah wasiat untuknya.

Ya, eomma-nya yang menginginkan Changmin menjadi wanita dan menjadi pendamping hidup Yunho selamanya.

Terdengar gila memang.

Tapi sang eomma tahu bahwa Yunho satu-satunya yang menyayangi Changmin dengan tulus dan begitupun sebaliknya.

Dan lagi, sang eomma tahu akan janji itu. Janji yang diucapkan Yunho untuk membawa Changmin hidup bersamanya.

Sang eomma takut kalau Yunho akan melupakan Changmin jika Yunho menikah dengan orang lain.

Karenanya, sang eomma ingin mereka berdua menikah dan tidak akan terganggu pihak ketiga sehingga mereka bisa saling mencurahkan kasih sayang masing-masing.

Tapi Korea Selatan bukanlah negara yang mendukung pernikahan sejenis. Oleh sebab itu, sang eomma ingin Changmin tampil sebagai wanita dan menikah dengan Yunho.

"_hiks.. hiks_.. Maafkan Chami.._ hiks.. hiks_.."

Changmin masih terus menangis tanpa menyadari bahwa sang kakak sudah kembali ke ruang makan dan memperhatikan sang adik dengan tatapan terluka.

Ia paling tak suka melihat adiknya menangis. Apalagi jika Changmin menangis karenanya.

Dengan langkah perlahan, Yunho menghampiri Changmin dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Sshh.. Maafkan hyung, _ne_? Hyung tidak bermaksud membentak Chami seperti itu.." Yunho membawa Changmin dalam pelukannya. Dan Changmin pun melanjutkan tangisnya di dada bidang sang kakak.

Ia menggenggam erat piyama sang kakak dengan bahunya yang masih bergetar halus.

"Ssh.. Sudah _ne_ menangisnya?" Yunho membelai lembut punggung Changmin dan mengecup puncak kepala Changmin dengan sayang.

"Maafkan Chami.." ucap Changmin dengan lirih dalam dekapan Yunho.

"_Ani.. Gwaenchana_.. Hyung akan tanda tangani surat itu.."

Changmin segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yunho tak percaya.

"_Jinjja_? Hyung akan menikah dengan Chami?" tanya Changmin dengan matanya yang basah namun terlihat dengan jelas bahwa ia sangat antusias mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"_Ne._." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kyaaa!" Changmin sontak melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Yunho dan memeluk Yunho dengan erat.

Yunho hanya tertawa ringan membalas pelukan sang adik, atau —calon istrinya?

"Gomawo hyung.." bisik Changmin di ceruk leher Yunho.

"Seharusnya hyung berterima kasih pada eomma karena telah memberikan calon istri yang cantik untukku.." balas Yunho tersenyum jahil.

_Hening.._

_1 detik_

_2 detik_

_3 detik_

"Yak!" Changmin melepaskan pelukannya pada Yunho dengan kasar.

_Sepertinya ia baru sadar._

"Aku ini namja! Jadi aku ini tampan! Bukan cantik!"

Yunho hanya terkekeh melihat wajah menggemaskan Changmin yang kini menggembungkan pipinya dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

**Cup**

Changmin membelalakkan matanya saat tiba-tiba saja Yunho mencium bibirnya.

Kontan wajahnya memerah dahsyat dan mendorong dada bidang Yunho.

"Yak! Hyung! Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku!" Changmin menutupi setengah wajahnya yang terasa panas dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hei.. Hyung rasa, bukan hanya ciuman pertamamu saja yang hyung curi.." Yunho tersenyum mesum dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Changmin.

"Sebagai calon istri yang baik, hyung mau malam pertama kita sekarang.." bisik Yunho seduktif di telinga Changmin.

"Yak! Dasar hyung mesuuuuum! Kyaaaaa turunkan Chamiiiii!"

Tanpa meminta persetujuan Changmin, Yunho pun segera menggendong Changmin ke kamarnya. Menguncinya rapat-rapat daaan...

.

.

_You know what I mean, right? _^.^

**.**

**.**

**Okee terima kasiii untuk ajib4ff dan shin min hyo yang review di ff author kemarin.. It's special for you deh :***

**Buat yang suka ff author, silahkan baca. Yang gak suka, please jangan diplagiat! Author buat ff gak dibayar looh.. at least, hargain hasil jerih payah author! jangan diplagiat dan diganti dengan pair lain! Dari summary aja jelas keliatan kalo author buat pair HOMIN! Jadi kalo emang gak suka HOMIN, jauh-jauh deh!**


End file.
